Long Time Too Late
by xxxxSpesh.I.Amxxxx
Summary: Her life was not worth it any more: abandoned by her friends; orphaned by her parents; lost by the world. So what made her carry on? Answer: she knew the price of death and the value of life. AH/AU/Mild Self Harm/Usual Couples new summary xx
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight :'(**

* * *

><p>I also have a grave apology to make.<p>

* * *

><p>I had stopped writing on a regular basis as I had just entered fifth year (Highers) and I am taking 6 (more than everyone else in the year) this meant that I was finding it hard to make time to write… as a gesture of peace though I have gone through to on my stories and I have edited them… quite a lot. I also have to next chapters ready for two of them and a new story has been started. I plan to repost the edited versions then the new chapters at least twice a week. THEN work on getting a new chapter for one of my stories every week – I cannot promise anything because I am so busy reading everyone else fanfiction but I will try and do not worry I have always been meddling along with the stories even while I had the long break from writing.<p>

I am really sorry I did not post them quickly enough xxx

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Swan get your ass over here," a familiar voice yelled.<em>

_I glared at Edward's bronze head just visible over a sandy coloured hay bale. I saw his dancing eyes narrow as he glared back. With a quick glance around for Alice, I stumbled up, giggling at the cute expression on his face, my _boyfriend's_ face. Why he likes me I had no idea – I'd liked him for a while but I was positive men would walk on mars before he would ask me out. I was not complaining, though, and I never would! We had only just started going out about a week ago – the day after his birthday and the day before mine. _

_I skipped over to his position behind the hay bale. It was the ultimate spot for tig you can just stay on the other side of it laughing at the person chasing you. When I reached him he yanked me down out of sight of Alice who was "it". _

"_Bells you know how awesome I think you are yeah?" he whispered in my ear. I blushed so much: on the blush scale of sunburn to fire engine I was the latter. He chuckled next to me and I playfully thumped his chest in reply. _

_I nodded in answer, still red though now more tomato than fire engine. He simply said good then he kissed me on the lips… my heart jumped so violently I think it could have counted as a heart attack. My lips tingled as they touched his, adrenaline racing through me._

"_Edward Bella! I know where you are – you better start running!" Alice called across the field. Frustration welled up in me as me and Edward broke apart. His face was contorted in annoyance as he stood up and pulled me with him across the field; both of us grinning at our narrow escape for the terror known as Alice. _

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep **

I slowly raised my dead arm to temporarily shut up the weapon of mass destruction sometimes referred to as *shudder* an alarm clock. I was still in my happy place as I generally refer to it. About once a week I dream about before they moved away and before my parents died. I was happy then, I had the whole world open to me and I was sure nothings could ever change it. If I am honest with myself I was not naïve – I just did not know. I was just innocent. Unknowing.

My name was Isabella Swan. It is now Isabella Mason (after Alice, Emmett and Edward). I changed it after my parents, Charlie and Renee, died a few months ago. The Swan story – dubbed by some newspapers "A Selfishness Unrivalled" - had been all over the news and I did not want to be followed by it. Every time someone saw me I felt their harsh sympathy and I could not stand it - after all it was my fault that they were dead. I had no siblings so the prospect of a new name to make me unidentifiable was welcomed. It tasted of freedom.

I moved here to Forks a couple of weeks ago but I have not really been out the house except to buy food. I relished the knowledge that nobody would give me pitying looks around here, no one would whisper behind their hands to their friends and nobody would try to tell me they understand what I was going through because they did not have a clue. I bet the most of them had only had to deal with something pathetic. A silly thing like a dead cat which they cried over for a day then forgot about.

Like them, I am passed the point of crying and like them I do not feel pain when my losses are mentioned. I am numb to my parents' death and only in my sleep do I ever feel true joy.

It is partly why I moved; to bring myself back to life. So far it has not worked to well, I still haunt my house rarely seeing sunlit as I am afraid of what will happen. Although I am only seventeen, the state made a compromise so instead of me going into foster care for two months; I am allowed to live on my own with a weekly visit form a social worker. As the only child of Renée and Charlie I inherited everything and therefore had enough to keep our house back in phoenix as well as buy a modern flat – with a balcony – in Forks. I know – that's an oxymoron - modern and Forks have never before have gone in the same sentence but its true so I try not to knock it too much.

It has two bedrooms (one of which I have turned into a dance studio), a large kitchen diner, a living room and a humongous bathroom which has a large Jacuzzi in it. In other words, I did some serious retail therapy when my parents died. My parents were surprisingly wealthy but they lived on the minimum, spending as sensibly as they could. This meant that for years I felt awful about attending private school when we did not even have a car. They had to sit me down and explain that they just did not feel the need for one because everything was within walking distance: work, school and the shops.

Although I have a small fortune I still hope to get some form of scholarship. My pass to college is dancing; if I get a scholarship for that then I will be clear for a while. I practice nearly every night as a ritual but like the rest of my life it has become a task rather than a pleasure.

I am about to start my first day at Forks High School. It was where my parents fell in love and where (scarringly) I was conceived. Lovely -note sarcasm. As much as I dislike thinking about it, I bet it was in a janitors closet – they did not have a very good imagination, my parents. I did ask them how their friends reacted to the knowledge but they just laughed and said that by that time they were used to it. I recall standing there for a while with a horrified expression on my face.

The only friends I have ever had were adopted when I was 11 after their parents died. Alice, Emmett and Edward, I still miss them. They're parents were in a plane crash on the night of May 1st and by the morning of May 2nd they had left. I never got to say good bye – not even to Edward who I had always harboured a secret crush for. About a month before he left he told me he felt the same way and we started going out secretly. Even Alice did not know and she seemed to know everyth-

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep **

The evil little time bomb dragged me from my reminiscing. One day: it will pay. i carefully built up my defences to stop me thinking about my past - if i don't think about it, it never happened. Afterwards, I pushed back my duvet grumpily and left my warm bed for the equally inviting hot shower.

Basking in the hot shower, I examined my scars on the inside of my wrists. They were the results and wounds of my inner torment that I hid from the world. I was careful with them – I kept any I made clean and I did not do it all over me like some people. I did not want attention from it… I just wanted the euphoric relief. It is nice to feel truelly rather than numb suppressed emotions. I hid them whenever I was I public by wearing lace hairbands wrapped a loads of times round my wrist. Most of the time I wore black but I had other colours for if I was going somewhere.

When the water ran cold I stepped out and put a towel round me, shivering as I placed my feet on the cold stone tiles. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran through to my room so as to warm my feet in the lush carpet. Sitting in front of my mirror I carefully blow-dried and curled my hair. My hair is so thick it looks like a wig rather than a real person's hair. My makeup I had predetermined in the long restless hours of the night before so I quickly swept on some burgundy lipstick; brushed my eye lashes with mascara until they looked Anime; and drew cat's eyes on with eyeliner.

I was not looking forward to today, since it was already halfway through the term everyone else has already settled in, and that meant I had to make an even better first impression. Therefore sexy Bella had to make an appearance… guys you better have had cold showers recently because here I come…

I put on a skin-clinging royal blue vest top with black lace at the edges, a blue silk with black lace push up bra and some matching panties, black high-waisted shorts, thin black tights, a leather jacket and black suede leather boots . If you combine that with my loose brown curls, figure and naturally tanned skin you have any boy's wet dream. To be honest, I feel like a sell-out wearing these clothes but I know from experience that if I look out of their league they won't even talk to me. That means no creeps – another part of the reason I moved away.

I threw on some jewellery including my friendship bracelet which Edward gave me for my birthday one year. I stared at it for a few moments before making my way towards my front door.

I grabbed my helmet which was on the table just inside the hall and made my way down the white panelled stairway. I grinned at my motorbike sitting outside my flat. It was my baby and no one touched it if they wanted to keep their fingers. Putting the keys in the ignition the beast rolled into life beneath me. I would have been content to just sit there all day just polishing my bike up and listening to her speak… but just this once I had to put school higher on my priorities.

Regretfully, I kicked the bike into to action and made myself leave the car park. I did not want to miss my first day of school – this was my day. The people of this school better hold on because Bella Mason is here and planning on having fun.

The journey to school was shorter than I expected. The trees, moss and grass sailed past as I rode into the town centre. I was almost disappointed when I pulled into fork's high parking lot. Almost. The entire population turned round when they heard the purr of my bike. I skidded into a spot and slowly took off my helmet. The wind caught my hair. Perfect. I heard someone moan – ewwwwww!

I turned and surveyed the frozen parking lot. This school obviously had cliques – the nerds, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the sporty girls, the stoners, the emos… they even had the arty people. This was going to be the death of me; I fit into every single one of those categories except from the jocks.

I swung my leg of my bike and turned it off at the same time, then slowly picked up my bag and sauntered through the crowd which parted for me. I felt uncomfortable with all the people staring so at the door I turned round and called coolly, in an attempt to warn them off, "My name's Bella Mason. Why do not you take a picture – it'll last longer?"

I then pivoted on my foot and marched through the doors to the reception. These fuckers won't know what has hit them.

* * *

><p>Okay… so that's the redone chapter – hopefully better! And I intend to be updating with the other new updated chapters soon – if you read my last version tell me if you think it is better! If not, I love your feedback anyway!<p>

P.S this one is a quite a bit longer and I think it runs smoother!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER – Y****eah, I think we all know that I am not Stephanie Meyer by now. If I was, I definatly wouldn't be writing it on here.**

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So this is another of the edited chapters and I've been thinking when I finish writing this. What do you think about me grouping some chapters together to make them longer? Or are they good the length they are?<p>

* * *

><p>I hesitated on the other side of the door leaning against the wall. It is too much being here, everyone staring at me; I think I may have made a mistake in moving. I was still too broken by what had happened that night. People's gazes I thought I could handle – maybe not. I wish I had the strength and courage that I used to before the incident. Now I find it difficult to suppress the memories and therefore my fear. I saw nearly every male as a threat and intrusion. I hope, though, that if I kept up my façade of being strong I will never have that happen to me again <em>ever<em>. The meek Swan was gone. I am not ever going to be the same person anytime soon.

My heart ached: I wanted to belong somewhere… it is a pity I have never belonged anywhere at any point in my life. I could move back, it was less excruciating being in Phoenix than here because I know who and what it dangerous - here, it is a whole new game with new, different tactics and players. But if I did move back then I would have to deal with their knowing pity again. No, the new me, Isabella mason, will never bow down to any obstacle.

I forced myself to open my eyes and was met by the worried gaze of a fair-haired girl. Her beauty was almost painful to look at but I did not base my opinions on that – using that logic I should have been sleeping with the whole football team. And then some.

"Are you okay?" she asked cautiously. Hmmm… perhaps she had not been outside. She seemed too concerned to have seen my dislike of people or heard my bitchy comment. I nodded in what I hoped was a reassuring way and tried to find a witty response.

"Yeah. My carcass was just picked over by the vultures outside. I thought I should chill out before I scared anybody…" I smirked confidently when I said it. Judging by her looks and her suddenly understanding expression she knew exactly what I was on about.

"I totally know mean." She laughed. "They do that every time they see me and my sister. We are the unwilling prey of the school as well – looks like you will be joining us in the exclusive club where bad pick-up lines, ogling boys and jealous girls are daily occurrences." Wow I do believe I have just become acquaintances with an intelligent blonde with an wide and extensive vocabulary that includes more than twenty different variations of the word "like" – I think the universe is about to implode…

"Anyway if you are looking for the reception then it in that room there-" she said while pointing to a door a across the room. Thanking her politely, I walked across the disgustingly shiny lino to reach it, squeaking as I did. I did not want to be rude but I could not make friends with her either, even if I wanted to. That is how they get in – pretend they like you then introduce you to their friends…

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts as I walked up to the receptionist to get my timetable. As I approached her she looked up and smiled. "Isabella Mason I presume?" her voice was light and kind. I liked her: she did not feel the need to ogle and wonder the new girl.

I nodded forcefully grinning back at her: first rule of started a new school... know who to suck up to. She swivelled on her chair and picked up a pile of paperwork for me. "The first bit of paper is a map, then it's your actual time table, then a form you teacher needs to sign and at the very bottom is a list of activities and sports that go on throughout the year. And here is the key to your locker. If you need any help to do anything come back here and I'll fix it for you."

I blushed and smiled gratefully, "thank you, I will do." I grinned at her as I ducked out of the room on my way to finding a locker.

101 102 103 104 … 105 I smirked with my success. Finally after ten minutes I had it. Was not I a genius? Who's the man?

…

Yeah, I am never saying that again.

I jabbed the key into the lock and turned. And inside was absolutely nothing except a picture of a blond haired boy on the inside of my locker from the previous occupant. I glared at it before ripping it down and shoving it in my bag – if I see the guy I'll give it to him.

I had just loaded my bag into the locker when the bell rang. Glancing at my timetable I started making my way to AP history. I had no trouble finding it even though the map was still in my locker. In case I have not mentioned, I have a photographic memory – lucky me! You need it when you are a dancer; it makes every routine that little bit easier.

I got to the class and marched in. Silence rippled from the front of the class to the back. Cue internal groan. The young male teacher looked up at the sudden quiet and his eyes widened. He was quite hot in the teacher way. I slowed down a bit as I walked towards him, "Hey I'm Isabella Mason – can you sign this please?" I held out the folded form being careful to keep my hand from touching his.

He reached forward tentatively as though he thought I was joking and took the piece of paper. He scrawled his name in the top box hastily and handed it back while saying, "Can you go sit at the back next to Rosalie please?"

I looked around and saw who the girl from this morning with her hand up waving at me. Seeing her now, compared to the other acne ridden students she sent a chill through me because of how cold and beautiful she was – like the Snow Queen. We did not have any time to talk, however, because the teacher started his lecture on the battles in the Second World War.

I ignpred him and began doodling. It was the same story in trig, which I had second. I had already covered this course in Phoenix so in other words I was extremely bored. Like, intergalactically bored, so bored I almost fell asleep at one point. Needless to say I was relieved when the bell rang.

After packing away my drawing of The Joker in Batman I negotiated my way the English. My favourite subject due to the fact the course cannot be the exact same every time. I did the usual procedure with the teacher and was told to sit next to a blonde haired blue eyed boy called Jasper. I balked I little at the thought of being so near a boy but when he turn round I immediately saw kindness there in his eyes; no lust or any hint of perverted thoughts towards me. Only Emmett Edward and my father had ever extended that courtesy to me – and that wasn't saying much as two of them still didn't understand how sex worked when I knew them.

Shut up Swan, my internal self-thought. I immediately drew myself off the slippery road. I could be nice to him just not friends, I justified to myself. It will be fun having someone to talk to. I immediately switched on my "girl everyone likes" façade instead of the "popular bitch" one which I had been favouring this morning. Both meant I had to hid my fear

As I sat down (leaving a careful gap between chairs), I realised that he looked familiar and it took me a moment to place him – he was the guy from the photograph! Only he looked a _lot_ older now. His cheeks had thinned and his facial structure looked manlier. I need to give him the photo back… but if he is not going out with the girl any more that would awkward.

"Hey, your Isabella right?" he asked and I grinned at his subtle Texan drawl.

"Yeah, the one and only!" I said proudly.

"Sorry to tell you but I doubt that. My girlfriend and her family knew an Isabella." He smirked.

"Damn you! Why do not you just kick me when I am down?" I yelped back. We both looked at each other and started laughing. Wow, this was surprisingly easy to accomplish…

"Okay class, I am going to give you 5 minutes to talk while I finish marking these essays. Then we will be continuing the characterisation of Calum and Duror in The Cone-Gatherers." Yippee a chance to talk to strangers about their lives!

"So… tell me about your family and stuff. Just warning you; I am incredibly nosy." I asked him.

"I can tell." He said dryly but his eyes were laughing, "Well, I've got a twin sister called Rosalie-"

"Oooooh I met her! I sit next to her in history!" he gave me a "shut up or I will not carry on and then you'll be annoyed" look. I stuck my tongue out which he cleverly ignored.

"And we were adopted were we were nine. My adoptive parent adopted some other kids when we were 12. They are all triplets and they go here too. You should sit with us a t lunch. The girl is called Alice and my girlfriend," he said this very proudly. It was so cute that is stopped me feeling upset at the sound of her name. "She's short with black hair and green eyes." Ouch, a little bit too familiar there.

"Then there's Emmett, teenage Mr Muscles. Brown hair and dimples; my sister goes out with him – though I have no idea how she copes with him. He is permanently joking and playing pranks," oh crap. It has to be them. I do not want to have to explain to them all the shit I have been up to in the past few years. After all, how would they react? Would they not blame me for everything? I heard someone calling my name and as I came back to earth I noticed that Jasper's cornflower eyes were looking at me worriedly, apparently he had asked me a question.

"I have two questions. One: was their other sibling a brother with a bronze hair and green eyes called Edward? And two: did they originally come from Phoenix?" I stared straight ahead not wanting him to see how much those questions meant to me. After an immeasurable silence he answered still looking at me worriedly.

"Yes… how did you-?" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! HOW THIS COULD BE ANY WORSE!

He must have seen the expression on my face because he immediately dropped it and instead asked about my family – evidently trying to be tactful. Got to give him credit I suppose.

I immediately switched my personality back to uncaring and heartless, "I'll tell you some other time." He looked about to argue but the teacher called for silence stopping him. Thank god.

"Sorry about that but I needed to give you back you homework today and give you tomorrow's." the teacher explained. "So, tomorrow's homework is to write about one of your parents in such a way that it is possible to imagine the person's character. This is helpful in seeing how Jenkins does not create stereotypical good and evil and how each of the characters has an essence of both."

Fuck my life.

"Now this task needs to be complete for tomorrow – it should not take you too long. It is pretty straight forward. Can anyone not do this for any reason?"

I raised my hand while staring fixedly at the wall. "Sir, I cannot do it for tomorrow; it is impossible for me to complete this task for any other time either, my apologises." I stated, sounding like a robot.

The teacher raised his bushy eyebrows. I thought over what I had said and realised I had _possibly_ not put that the best way. His voice was low and, frankly, quite terrifying when he said, "Oh, and why is that?"

"I do not have any parents, sir. They died… three months ago." The class were all staring at me. This is not the way I wanted them to find out. In fact, I did not want them to find out ever, but I needed to dig myself out of a detention.

"Well can't you do what Jasper's doing and write about your adoptive parents?" He said curiously. Too far some tells you their parents died a three months ago you do not automatically try and get them to do it on their replacement parents. The Sick Prick.

"I can't sir because I haven't got any of them either," I snapped angrily. Standing up, I shoved my stuff in my bag before I walked towards the door, hips swaying in a fuck you sort of way. I felt several pairs of eyes on my ass and I am pretty sure they were not all male. Just before I left the class I called back, "I'll see you at lunch Jasper."

I collapsed in the stairwell just down the corridor. That went well: my first day and people are already going to be talking about me. Not to mention the head teacher will find out I walked out of class. This is so screwed up. I heaved myself up and snuck away behind the outbuildings. Once there I took out my penknife and lowered it to the skin by my wrist. The anticipation mounted as the knowledge came that soon I would be feeling something other than emptiness. Sometimes that was enough to stop me doing it. Anticipation was good, different… exciting. I felt the cold metal against my skin just as the bell rang. Bugger.

I jumped realising that I should probably go to my next class, biology. I would rather not have two detentions in one day. I slipped back on my lace wristbands and ran to get to class on time. I was panting as I enter the room and those who had been the English started mutter immediately. I ignored them, rushing to get to a seat at the back of the room where none of them could see me.

The seat next to me remained empty for the rest of the class and with any luck, it will stay that way. The period passed quickly with me daydreaming for most of it - bloody onion roots never did grip my attention.

For the final 2 minutes I just sat staring at the clock. I was agitated to get to lunch and to sit with Jasper and his family; possibly with my old best friends. I was out of the door by the time the piercing bell rang giving people permission to leave. As I opened the doors to the cafeteria I knew it was them I could see Emmett and Edward sitting with Jasper at the back of the room. Oh my god, this is awesome!... ly good and bad in equal measures.

* * *

><p>Okay, basically Bella has been through a lot so give her some leeway as a character. She feels this need to protect herself and not get close to anyone; she is afraid of guys and dislikes situations where she is not in control. However she is still the girl who had all these things and in a way wants it back. You'll see what I mean about her love for people yet her dislike for being taken care of next chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so long story short: I annoyed my mum; she confiscated my laptop; I forgot to get it back; therefore no updating… My life is a tale of woe :(**

* * *

><p>An ominous silence fell immediately and all faces turned to me except for at Jasper's table; clearly still obsessed with the new girl. Ignoring the faces filled with either pity or distaste, I took a deep breath and took a step towards them.<p>

_Their_ table at the back was oblivious to it. They just continued what they were doing before: arguing. Trying not to smirk, I carried on my solitary walk to the gallows. In fact, no, it felt more like I was walking through a mausoleum and the eyes of the corpses were following me. The deathly quiet was only punctuated by murmurs, emanating from their table. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

I studied Edward and Emmett as I walked towards them. I was being careful to remain behind Edward because I was scared he would recognise me and do something rash.

Edward was taller and leaner and I could see the soft ripple of muscle clenching beneath his clinging black t-shirt. His once upon a time fly away hair was now what could only be described as sex hair, which he was now running his hands through in exasperation. Edward's face was set in a look of embarrassment. All in all, he had turned into a panty-droppingly good looking guy.

It was not even just his looks that were amazing: he had fantastic taste in clothes too. Ones which oozed his sexuality: black skinny jeans, tight black t-shirt, checkered cons and to top it off he had a leather jacket over the back of his seat.

I had to tear my eyes away from Edward so I could analyse Emmett. Who was, in comparison, true to Jasper's description. He looked like a professional body builder. There were was no other way to put it. He had also grown into a giant; 6ft 4 or 5 at least. He was grinning manically, dimples on show, at Edward clearly finding his discomfort amusing.

To put it mildly; I was scared of him. I knew I should not be, but something inside of me told me to keep him at arm's length at all times. I hated myself for it – after all, why could not I be normal? The fact he had a girlfriend and I had known him for ages should have made okay but despite my best efforts to console myself I could only find it bearable. What if he had changed, become bitter and twisted?

Shut up Swan, I scolded myself, you are now Mason…

Come to think of it: how on earth was I going to explain that… yeah I stole your name but I am not obsessive honest! It is not like you guys are the only hope I have in my life and I think of you all the time! Fan-fucking-tastic.

Anyway Mason, you do not care because _no_ one will hurt you. I drew myself up to my full height, subconsciously at the end of my pep talk. I once again switched on the cold indifferent attitude I had on this morning.

Conversations were starting up again and I had to strain to hear what the three boys were saying. I laughed softly when understood what they discussing – getting Edward a date or in Emmett's words, laid. Halt it. Edward did not have a girlfriend… my hormonal inner teen yelled at me to claim dibs.

But how I could trust him? Damn dibs will have to be collected in a while… when I am ready. Then again, I can be in charge with it – I can control the conditions of the friendship. Confident Bella.

"Eddie, you _need_ to find yourself a girl. You have _never_ been out with anyone ever!" Ahh Emmett how little you really know you brother. He had a girlfriend when you were still sucking your thumb…

Jasper joined in saying, "yeah you should really think about asking someone out – the only girl you've ever liked was Isa…bella," he paused for a huge moment as his eyes widened infinitesimally, evidently he just had a eureka moment. He looked up eagerly and saw me only a couple of feet behind Edward; I winked and held my finger to my lips to tell him he was right. He just smirked before looking away to Edward again.

"That is true, Jasper my man. Look. Edward do you want me to set you up with someone? I'll make sure she is pretty." Emmett offered a little too eagerly. I had a feeling Edward would not enjoy that particular date. He groans in exasperation and I could nearly picture his angry glare.

I steeled myself for my reunion to follow, trying not to be too expectant of the results. Come what may, I knew I had to make it worthwhile and I was not going to get another shot as this. If it went badly downhill I could easily go hide in my flat only coming into school for exams.

I decided it was time I so hugged Edward from behind - taking note of his amazing guy smell - while saying softly and huskily, "Emmett I do believe you are trying to set up a taken man with a whore." Quieter I whispered sexily so only Edward could hear, "You have three guesses who I am and one clue which is that you are _my_ piano ninja." Edward's back stiffened and I am pretty sure that was not the only thing – then again I could not be sure. I smiled widely before continuing, "say it quietly so Emmett cannot hear. I want to see how long it takes him. And stay calm I do not want yet another scene today."

He turned his head hesitantly and put his lips close to my ear and whispered smoothly, "If that's the clue then it is way too easy, bells." Then so softly I doubted that he even did it, he kissed my neck. Okay, happiness is a go-go for the first time in months. I stood up and he turned round to take me in fully. His eyes widened as he took in the new me. "Wow, you are… wow…oh My GOD" cue my blush, the bloody, untameable blush.

His voice was rough and quite frankly getting much too loud so I leaned back to his ear and murmured, "Ah, ah, ah we do not want Emmett to know do we?" Edward shook his head like an obedient pupil. "Correct, if you stay calm then I promise you will reap the benefits. For instance I may not castrate you or tell the sluts at that table over there that you like them." I heard him gulp as I smiled sweetly at him.

I smirked, winked and sat down in the seat next to him. As I did I saw his leg bouncing underneath the table… seemingly he was excited. My seat was close to his as it was possible to be but he still reached out and put an arm round my shoulders. I stiffened automatically at a man's touch. I can hide my feelings in the presence of danger to be touched by it is a whole new playing field; one I have still to overcome. It somehow made me feel dirty and used causing me to begin panicking. Froze taking in deep breaths in an attempt to control myself.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward ask alarmed.

Gripping my nerves I turned to face Edward. He looked hurt and I immediately regretted my response… he only meant it as a friend and I had to overreact. I had to make a scene.

Fearful he would be annoyed, I whispered, "Sorry. Bad memory," in his ear and allowed him to pull me closer into a hug, confident Bella can do this. I looked across at Emmett whose face was puckered in utter confusion. I giggled into Edward's shirt and Jasper gave me a knowing look equipped with smirk. "You alright again then?" he asked. I nodded giving him a look which said to shut up but thanks for the concern.

"Emmett, if you wait until Alice gets here then I will tell you who I am." I said mysteriously.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded seemingly outraged that I should know such an important piece of information.

"I am psychic," I proclaimed in a bored voice. He pouted childishly, clearly "upset" by my non-answer.

We spent a few moments in silence before I recalled their conversation from earlier, which they had clearly long forgotten. A thought hit me that would undoubtedly make it awkward between me and Edward if we did not talk about it. Should we tell them we went out or should we pretend it never happened?

I lifted my head to Edward's ear, "Edward, do we tell them we went out? I heard what they were saying to you… we could say we still are to get them off your back…" he looked at me and I could see a little bit of hurt there.

"Seriously, you would think that I would go out with you just to save myself and prevent you from going out with someone else who you actually like? I am not that selfish…" he murmured. I tried to judge his tone but it was impossible.

"I never said I did not like you but I am unable to go out with anyone at the minute," I whispered and it was like a kid on Christmas, seriously dude, chill. "We can still tell them we are going out until we really decide to or until one of us is interested in someone else?"

"As long as you really do not mind I'm in. And it does get us both out of being in a real relationship with any of the parasites round here!" he replied in hushed tones checking my face for any signs of inconsistency. I smiled reassuringly and leaned back onto his warm chest.

It is strange: I am nearly comfortable around him as I am with women and Jasper. He just emanates the relaxed safe vibe I need in people, making me calm almost against my own will.

"I like the shirt you're wearing Edward," I replied airily, slightly louder for Jasper and Emmett's benefit. Edward's grinned as he patted my head. I looked up at him and glared, "Right Eddie, there is one thing we have to get straight: you are _my_ bitch; I am not yours – you are not allowed to pat my head or else you will pay."

Edward muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "we'll see" while flashing me a crooked smile. I pulled away from him entirely, smirking at Edward who was pouting. Has Emmett's pouting rubbed off on him? If so – god help me. I will be screwed.

"All in good time…" I trailed off seductively. I glanced up and saw the door open again reveal Rosalie and Alice. She was beautiful and petite, still tiny but had grown into herself. Truthfully she looked like a shrunk human every aspect of her slightly below average so if you saw her on her own she would appear normal. Her long black hair had been chopped off into spikey locks and they framed her pale face lit by hazel orbs. Huh. I was not expecting Alice to ever grow up…

I stood up and shouted mockingly, "Oi, Pixie! Long-time no see!"

The entire canteen fell silent. Scary, much? Then again I can see why: she stood stock still and gave me the evils from across the hall before shouting back harshly, "What the hell did you just call me!"

"Well, well, pixie has a temper, and you are one _angry_ pixie!" I laughed. She growled- the boys in the hall sat further on the edge of their seat probably hoping for a cat fight.

"No one - and I mean no one - gets to call me that!" Awwww, Alice is so cute when she is angry. I feel the need to offer her a lollypop.

"One person does," I smirked at her.

"What the hell do you mean? I hate it, no one is allowed!"

"What if I told you I am that one and only person who has ever been allowed to call you that, and that I think I may go back to Phoenix in tears now?" I closed my eyes and wiped a fake tear away dramatically. This was quite fun.

I opened them again in time to see a human cannonball hurtle into me. She hugged me so tight I think I stopped breathing. Just as well because if I could I would possibly be having a heart attack. Surprisingly she still could though, "HOLY MOTHER OF THE PEARLS GUARDED BY DOBBY IN THE CAVE OF FUCKING IMMPOSSIBLE!" she looked like she was about to start jumping off the walls.

We both fell on the floor with her still screaming random words and me in severe shock. When I realised I where I was I signalled Jasper to come and help. Edward was laughing his head off and Emmett was still confused – bless him. Rosalie was looking bemused.

Once we were upright I looked at Alice who was literally jumping up and down in her excitement and hugged her normally - _without_ killing her. "I missed you Ali-bee." Her eyes swam with tears as she looked at me.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Emmett exploded.

I waltz up to him and spammed his face. What an idiot! "My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am very hurt that my very own Emmett cannot recognise me." His mouth dropped open.

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"No I am not Emmett." I sighed. He was such an idiot.

"But you are… you are really fit … our Bella was cute and clumsy!" simultaneously Rosalie smacked him sharply on the back of the head; Edward kicked his shin under the table and I punched his arm. Emmett looked at us all with a betrayed expression, his bottom lip jutting out once more.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. There are a few rules of life you have got to learn- 1) do not call a girl fit in front of you girlfriend. 2) do not call your brother's girlfriend fit and 3) do not ever call me fit in the first place. Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, heavenly, enticing… sure, the list goes on. But never ever call me "fit!" I told him. It rang throughout the canteen – I had forgotten our audience- oooopppss.

"Seriously do the people of this school have nothing better to do than stare at me?" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Those of the watchers who had a conscious immediately looked away and started talking to each other. Grateful, I resumed my seat next to Edward. Who gripped my hand and started tracing pictures on my palm. Shivering I smiled at him cautiously.

"So, Bella, why the hell are you here?" Alice said as she sat down in the vacant spot beside Jasper and pulling her chair as close to his as she could.

"Long story – I'll tell you some other time when we are not in the cafeteria… you could come to my flat tonight?" I offered. I did not want to get into the whole sob story. In fact, I do not know how much of it I want to tell. Alice looked like she was about to argue but Jasper whispered something in her ear which caused her to grin cheekily.

"Jasper I know that you are going out with her and all, but we really do not want to know what the two of you do together. She is our sister," Emmett whined pathetically. They both tried to look innocent; they were picture of people who had been wrongly accused. As if.

"We do not tell you guys anything!" Alice proclaimed in mock outrage.

I could feel myself loosening up in the semi-familiar atmosphere. Perhaps, being around people is all I ever needed for a recovery. Their normality reminding me of it would be like if nothing had gone wrong. I tuned back into the conversation and somewhat wished I had not.

"Yeah but that did not stop us hearing what you to do!" Rosalie shuddered. Edward and Emmett grimaced in disgust. Jasper snorted and Alice blushed a blush worthy of me.

"Ouch, burn," I laughed.

"Bit rich coming from you and Emmett, I cannot believe I saw you in Edward's Volvo… I nicely did not tell him but now? Paybacks a bitch!" Alice was evil.

Rosalie, Edward and Emmett had gone white with fear… "What did you guys do?" he whispered scared. Just a little bit protective over a soccer mom's car perhaps?

I put my hand on his arm and whispered in his ear, "look on the bright side… you know it can fit two people doing it," I winked when I pulled away and bit my lip. He immediately calmed down and the others were all looking at me like I was a god. Embarrassed I looked away.

As I surveyed the cafeteria and I noticed several girls glaring daggers at me. Did they think I had stolen their little Edward? Seriously the children in this school needed to grow up and fast.

"Hey guys how long do we have till lunch ends?" I asked absentmindedly. I hoped I would have time to find a teacher before double gym to talk over my specialized area. I just hope one of the coaches is female or else I am in trouble.

"20 minutes," Jasper said glancing at his watch. Stiffly, I stood up.

"Right then, see you guys later. Meet me in the car park after school… that is if I do not see any of you in classes. You guys can come to my flat and I will tell you why I am here?" I felt my face contort in pain for a milli-second then I smoothed it out again, reminding myself that I had to put it behind me. I was the new Bella who did not show her pain.

They nodded but Alice was looking at me curiously and I felt she was trying to guess what had happened and was reaching some pretty accurate conclusions. I swept out the canteen and I knew every guy who was unattached was following my body with their eyes.

* * *

><p>Please review! Its even better if it has constructive criticism because then I can promise to fix it!<p> 


End file.
